User talk:Angel Emfrbl/Archive 1
Joekido Okay, sure. (Justyn 22:33, 19 October 2006 (UTC)) :He vandalised your talk page. (Justyn 04:16, 20 October 2006 (UTC)) :Before you yap at me, read the new entry on the discussion page. (Joekido 11:10, 19 October 2006 (GTM)) Canon Page Ya doing good on the "Canon" page :Most of it is common sense Joekido. If you're going to talk about canon, make it obvious what the differences are between that, filler and fanfiction. And talk about official stuff before non-official sources. Its the obvious way to write things. :You've done a lot of hard work today, but I think you need to slow down, your grammar is failing in places. There is no need to rush, check your articles over and proof read them before and after you hit 'submit'. Or run them through a word document like Microsoft Word. If worst comes to worst, slow down your pace a little so you can keep up with yourself. ;) :I'm a little jealous because I'm normally the one doing the work around here... You've stolen my thunder. XD One-Winged Hawk 21:18, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia Well, good for you. Let's nuke the shitty Wikipedia and focus expanding this site where we are free to put spoilers, opinions and in-depth profiles. Remember bitch, were not tools of that goddamn site, understand? Good. Joekido Your last message to me You just sent an message to me and I don't understand exactly what are you trying to say to me. I did not remember deleting the whole page and rewriting it. If your referring to Garp, I merely needed to make that article have a strong quality. If your referring to Dragon, all I did was adding some content. Other than that, please explain clearly and don't just blow up at me without giving me any proof of reason. Now what is it do you want? Joekido Animals Whatever, do want you want. I'm sick of arguing with you and your too stubborn to back off so be it. Okay okay, sorry. I already told you what I'm trying to do. Well I don't want another edit war. Character Hello. Since I'm not very liked here after all of the edits I tried to do my way and you and others have to bite my head off. So I'm telling you this I'm going to put animal names and species in the Character page, but for my plan to work smoothly; someone has to cooperate. So if your planning something on animal page, when will it be completed? So since you deleted many species from the character pages, I have put them back. The animal page can tell which animals lives in the One Piece world. If you have any objection feel free to respond, I'll wait for you answers before I start, I don't want to make any trouble here. Thank You I know you posted on my talk page, but I wanted to make sure you read this. I didn't realize everyone else knew each other. I hardly do anything on Wikipedia because I can't really expand on anything there. Everyone always says it's "better the way it was" so I stopped editing. I am, however more well known in the One Piece community. I am on KF, I'm Gear Second on Arlong Park, I practically created 50% of all the Devil Fruits in One Piece Online and am a moderator there. To be honest I came here thinking a fresh new wiki for One Piece, and I've been trying to improve upon it ever since. A lot has changed since I came awhile ago. There wasn't nearly as many pages. I guess I'll understand more as time goes on. If I mess up on something that was already discussed, a fix and a link to the place where it was discussed so I can't eveiw it would be great(from anybody) so next time I don't keep doing it. I guess for now to avoid any more conflict with joekido, I'm going to be photoshopping characters out of my Animation Log Book and uploading them. Cody2526 08:15, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Your message to Cody I read your message in Cody's talk page and want to say this, ever since I came here I've always wanted to edit all I can. From now on, I'll be rarely editing but if I see something that I don't agree with, I will take actions. Blanking I told you, I'm done with blanking. The reason why I'm blanking Gonbe and Chimney was because Cody wanted to redirected to Kokoro's page and I agree with that. Gonbe and Chimney should have their own articles and I had already written the articles on these two and Cody kept reverting it. That is why I'm "blanking" the Gonbe/Chimney pages and untie Cody agrees to stop I will fill these articles. Joekido I did not combine the articles, all I did was getting rid of the redirection links in Gonbe's and Chimney's page that links to Kokoro. I'm sorry if I mess up the category, all I did was to give Gonbe and Chimney there own page and I already written on these page yet Coby kept reverting it. I politely warned him and all he does is test my patience. Joekido :*sigh* I see the situation. I will try it myself, see if he reverts my attempts also. With Characters... Aside from the VERY minor ones (Whitebeard's Nurse) I'd like there as many as possible, breaking away from wikipedia and allowing room to expand them that we just don't have on wikipedia. This would be my first complaint against Coby if he reverts the individual pages into one again. :/ One-Winged Hawk 22:46, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Listen you If you agree to give each species their own articles then I'll stay quite. It's not fun for me to edit here when someone wants to have edit war with me. If you object why can't you talk about in my talk page instead of wasting time reverting my work and blame me for causing problems. I understand your goal, I just don't agree that. How do you like it when I revert your other pages? You don't like it when I blank pages so I don't like it when I add something and you come in deleting them. This is why I should be in the Arlongpark.net where people don't fight each other over some stupid edits and it's not fun to be here with you yelling at me and reverting my work. I understand I did the same with Cody, yet you mostly on me and all you do is yell at me yell at me yell at me and when I don't understand; you get mad. This is Wikia where everyone can edit, it's not Angel's site or Cody's site, it's Wikia. I don't know what to do with you anymore, word won't help. I give up. Hope you enjoy editing and being bossy. Joekido I read your respond and I want to tell you something: I been an One Piece since Oct. 2004 and I have been using since 2004 and I'm familiar with Wiki and I'm no goddamn rookie. It was I that worked in the One Piece Wikipedia, it was I who encouraged APfourms.net members to help expend that site, it was I who added characters in that site and edit many pages. Then I became an Arlong Park Navigator. If it was not for my attitude problems, organizer would not strip my rank and had that not happen I won't be here. Since everywhere I go I cause problems and when first came here I don't expect to have any problems until some British woman that's you end up insulting my intelligence, following me around and yelling at me like an nagging mother. I arrive here edit-happy! Oh boy! What can I do! I know! I do this and that and there! Huh? Angel: Hey! Don't do that! Hey don't do that! Stop that! Damn you! STOP IT! OMGBQQ your an pain in my ass! Don't get information from arlongpark.net! Don't blank page! Don't add that! OMG everybody watch him! I wish you're in the same shoes I'm in because I would love to watch you suffer the same crap you made me suffer. If you don't want me to add species in the character page, I'm going to make a deal you. No, this is not an death threat(why would do that?). I would love to see [[Den Den Mushi Hiking Bear Lapahn and many other species getting there own page and that animal page must be filled with links to each species I list above. You have like about Thursday at 8:00pm in November 9th to link each species in the animal page; if you failed to comply then I'm declared winner and I will add back all species back in the character page. If you manage to do that by Thursday then you won and I'll respect your choice. This is my test on you, don't fail or once I add the species back you cannot revert it or you'll break my trust. Get set. Joekido See? See how I felt? Your mad at me because I bossed you around and that is exactly how I felt, been bossed around. Ok, this deal was fake, I settled up you without even thinking about so it's off Now chill and work together babe Oh, I'm going to put most species in my profile and work on them, I really hope you don't mind Joekido My Plans Okay if you want my plan, here it is; my plans is too give each Characters/Animal/Species/Objects etc. etc. their own individual pages and have each pages to have complex details. My goal is to is to bring this site to the level of Arlongpark.net, to fill this site with deep information, to help grow fandom in One Piece, to make it popular to enforce the One Piece board in Gamefaq.com, to enrich Fanfiction.net One Piece section to have 10,000 fanfictions, to plant an seed to turn One Piece into an American popular culture. When I first got into One Piece, I went into the FF.net and almost all of the fanfictions don't meet my standard. Gamefaq.com messageboard is where I visit so often and Dragon Ball has it's own messageboard. When I got into One Piece I was like "why does not Gamefaq.com has it's own One Piece board. All I want is to speed up the populary and give One Piece the "the most talked about" level. I wanted profiles to be in depth and complexed with deep analogy, I wanted to drag this site away from Wikipedia. That's it. Just like Chicken Liver the muppet from Sam and Friends who tries to enrich the show with literary. Joekido Bleh Fine... Joekido 437 update To let you know, Franky is the official Straw Hat Pirates so it's proper to have his profile updated. Joekido Sorry UPDATE: This is the last time I touch you talk page, I'm reverting your page back to where it was before Dec, 8th cause I don't care what I did back in October anymore and this reverting back in Dec, 8 should've happened. I promise this is the last time I do this. Joekido 21:04, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Very Well. Okay, if that's what you desire then I'll stay out of it Apology I'm so sorry that i banned you yesterday for being a DBZ hater but i know this site is related to One Piece. so i would say thanks for help me to make this site to be active after i was logged out 9 months ago.. Put Categories in ...I don't know how... Which is why Which is why I did Aswa and Agotogi as fast as I could because these two are not rebels. --Joekido 20:52, 17 December 2006 (UTC)-- Which is why I did Aswa and Agotogi ASAP Because I mistook Sapi and I needed to do Aswa and Agotogi because I listed them as rebels or Suna Suna Clans but they are not so to avoid having another mistakes like Sapi I must correct Aswa and Agotogi. Understand now? --Joekido 08:10, 18 December 2006 (UTC)-- Question about Templates How do you edit templates? I want to add to it. I figure I'd as you, since I'm sure you would know. -BF202, December 24, 2006